L is for LOVE Even Juliet knew that
by Kidaowre
Summary: A new person is brought into the case what is her connection to L? What is the common link in their past? is it Love or heartbreak?
1. New face on the case

**I don't own anything to do with Death Note. I just enjoy it and write about it. All credit goes to where it should.**

...

1:30 am…

The Kira investigation had been going full on for a while.

The team that had joined with L, a.k.a. Ryuzaki, had already witnessed his skills in deducing what Kira's intentions were, as well as his drive to discover who Kira was. They had seen him go to even such great lengths as to put cameras and microphones in two households.

They didn't however notice him occasionally watch someone else via his computer.

He normally did this when they were all asleep or there was minimal number of eyes watching him.

One person however did notice this, once the surveillance of his son and family had ended that is.

Mr. Yagami stood away from Ryuzaki silently watching him.

L was crouching on the couch absorbed by the screen of his computer which at the moment was displaying a video of a woman sitting up in a hotel bed reading a book. It was obvious to the older chief that this video was from a surveillance camera much like the ones that had been placed in his home. Mr. Yagami stepped closer to Ryuzaki. He was now behind him off to one side.

"Who is she?" He questioned softly so the other detectives' attention would not be drawn to them. Ryuzaki's hand reached out and struck a key on the keyboard resulting in the image disappearing leaving the screen plain with the trademark L in black.

"Someone who I believe will be very useful in our investigation." said Ryuzaki quietly. "I have been debating whether or not to bring her in on this case." He looked up at Mr. Yagami.

The chief looked contemplative then said "If you think she will speed this investigation then I suggest you should bring her in."

L looked away at the computer again and with another push of a button he said. "Watari, please contact _her_ as soon as possible and bring her here to meet us tomorrow."

"Yes, but Ryuzaki, what if she does not wish to join us?" came the reply from Watari.

Ryuzaki looked almost puzzled and tipped his head to one side saying "I hope she will be more than willing to join us however, if she does say no make sure she knows that this is all very confidential."

"Very well, I believe we will both be glad to see her again yes?" Watari said a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Yes" Replied Ryuzaki who then struck a key and the image of the woman was brought back to the screen.

He watched as her phone rang and she answered. The woman broke out in slight laughter and smiles as she heard who could only be Watari on the line.

He then heard her say "It's about time you called me… Of course I would… No… No problem at all… Um Watari, how is L?" She was silent and no longer smiling, but looking distant.

She smiled softly once more then bid Watari goodbye. She hung up the phone and jumped out of bed rushing closer to the camera seemingly situated in the ceiling in one corner of the room. She looked up directly at the camera and said "you hear that L! I'll be seeing you tomorrow and you'd better have a good excuse for not calling me in sooner."

Mr. Yagami couldn't keep back the smile on his face. "Quite a lady friend you have there, Ryuzaki. I hope you do have a good excuse to tell her."

Ryuzaki smiled and replied "Yes, me too."

In the afternoon of the following day the detectives were gathered around Ryuzaki as he spoke. "I feel the need to call another person onto this case for the time being. She is a very good acquaintance of mine that I haven't seen in years."

The questions started pouring in from the agency members. "Who is she, what are her qualifications, why now, why her?"

He simply continued placing sugar cubes in his drink and stirring. As soon as they were silent he said "I believe you will see why I chose her to come to us when she gets here. As for qualifications...if she is skilled enough to evade my networks for nine years I'm sure she can find other hidden people, Kira for example."

Seemingly right on cue Watari entered the room followed by a woman in her mid twenties. She had strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her eyes suggested that she had been through many hardships in her life, they looked somewhat sad. Her lips were full and moist. Her skin was fair and she had carefully placed freckles as though angels had dusted them ever so lightly on her pale cheeks.

She was wearing skin tight blue jeans and a white baby doll shirt that only revealed a hint of nicely shaped figure. She held her posture straight and tall. Her hair was pulled up in a knot with the tips peeking out in an elegant fan above it.

Her voice sounded through perfectly white teeth. "Ryuzaki… gentlemen, I am Julie and I am very pleased to meet you all." She nodded her head to them and turned to Ryuzaki.

"Why didn't you call me in sooner? You obviously knew I was here. I come out of hiding **a month** ago using my name again in public and you don't call me till now?"

He drank from his cup and placed it down again saying "I didn't know if you wanted to see me at all."

She sighed and looked away saying. "It will take a little time to get used to working with you again" then sarcastically added, "but I'm sure I'll solve the case for you."

After they had all been introduced to her one by one Ryuzaki looked straight at her and asked. "Jewel (a nickname he'd given her long ago) what can you tell us about Kira so far from what you've gathered from news and our reactions to you?"

She smirked and said. "I believe that Kira is young, high school or college age; perhaps he is still a student. He can control his victims' actions up until they die and needs a name and face to kill. I also believe that Ryuzaki suspects someone already and has even gone to illegal lengths to prove his hunch." The investigative team voiced their surprise at her insight.

Matsuda smiling, whispered to Ide "Wow she's great! Is she single?"

She chuckled a bit and said "yes I'm single, but I'm not looking for anyone right now." Ryuzaki looked up to see her staring at him. Locking eyes they were silent for a while.

"I'll apologize now for my strange habits, dress, and work hours. I know that this is a high level case and I should be working on this as much as you guys, but to be frank I have someone that I need to visit from time to time. Eyebrows and unspoken questions were raised at this statement and Ryuzaki turned away from her moving back to his pile of sweets on the table. He seemed quieter than usual. They went back to work after briefing Julie on what they had discovered thus far.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but you said you are single, and that you need to visit someone. Is it your family?" Matsuda asked.

Julie laughed softly and said "Yes, what's left of it at least."

Ryuzaki, who had been listening, turned to her "Family? When I met you said all your family was dead"

She grimaced and said "well yes, they are technically, but families can be added on to." Ryuzaki looked as though he was going to say something then went back to watching a news report. After a day and half the night some of the team had gone home and the ones that were left were asleep, all except Ryuzaki and Julie. Julie was going over paperwork from the investigation so far and Ryuzaki was staring off into space seemingly thinking.

"L Do you know the reaper only eats apples?" Julie muttered to herself. Ryuzaki looked up at her statement.

"Why would Kira send a message like that? Maybe it means more. Hmmm." She looked over realizing that Ryuzaki was watching her. "You like watching me don't you?" She said annoyed. He kept looking at her. Staring for what seemed an eternity.

"WHAT?" She hissed finally breaking under his gaze.

He looked sad as he voiced his opinion. "You've changed."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Of course I've changed Ryuzaki it's been over nine years since we last saw each other."

He put his hand up to his mouth and while biting his thumb said. "No not like that. Something happened. You look like you're missing something in your life. You're not completely happy."

She looked to the floor and replied "Is it that obvious?"

"No, but now it is." He droned.

She looked up startled. "I should have known. L, you always do that to me."

He smiled "It's Ryuzaki, so stop being so quick to answer then."

"Well for your information '_Ryuzaki_' I am happy with my life as it is I have plenty of money I have a wonderful career, I'm free ok." She couldn't look directly at him.

"You don't seem so convincing. You still sound like you need something." He played with his lip while studying her.

The next day they resumed the case.

As they were deeply involved in a conversation Julie glanced at her watch and gasped "I'll see you later" and with that she ran out the door leaving the investigators puzzled.

That evening she reappeared wearing a dark blue knee length dress and intricate silver jewelry. Her hair was pulled up in smooth curls.

"Sorry I took so long I came back as soon as I could"

"Well, where did you go? You look wonderful." said Mr. Yagami.

She smiled gratefully and replied "I was at the ballet it was really important."

"Ooh a hot date?" teased Matsuda.

She laughed lightly. "No actually I was there to see someone perform."

"Wasn't tonight the international youth selections?" asked Mogi who's wife had seen a flier for it earlier that week.

"Yes it was. I love the ballet. Any dancing really, in fact that is my job. I'm a professional dancer."

"Ballet?" inquired Ryuzaki.

"No actually I do ballroom now." She said putting down her purse and making her way to the couch.

"What happened to the ballet it was your life back when I met you." said Ryuzaki distractedly stacking sugar cubes.

She sighed seemingly a little distressed. "I gave it up."

"Why?" His coal eyes never shifted to her.

"Because I needed a break and never went back." She looked nervous

"That doesn't sound like you. What really happened?" persisted Ryuzaki.

At this point Julie seemed really flustered. "I told you I…"

Ryuzaki interrupted her. "Did you get injured or… something else." Now his eyes raised to hers catching her with a hurt expression.

"Ryuzaki…" she started… did he know her secret?

"The girl I knew would never give up ballet unless something major happened to her." He said

"OK fine, L you win, as always, the truth is I quit because I got pregnant…" silence reverberated from every corner.

Ryuzaki was looking at Julie with a slight shock dawning on his features. Everything else lay abandoned.

When she spoke again her voice was quiet and withdrawn. "I have a beautiful daughter. She is very talented and that is who I went to see at the ballet. She is top dancer of her class."

"I never knew" said Ryuzaki just as softly.

She sighed "I know. I kept it a secret from most people that I knew. I was young and scared. I had no job, no house, I had been living in the ballet dorms and as soon as I had to stop dancing, which was as soon as I started showing. I had no place of my own so I lived at my friends' Rachel and Alec's house till I was recovered enough to work. Soon after that Alec convinced me to start ballroom dance and be his partner. He is still my dance partner today and the competitions that we entered were where I got most of my money from. When I turned a certain age my family's money got released to me, but I still keep dancing." She smiled fondly at the memories.

"You should have told me. I would have helped you." said Ryuzaki sadly.

"If I told you the truth it would distract you, and besides you were busy chasing fugitives. Why would I bother you with my own problems even if you were my friend?" She paused seemingly gathering herself then she continued "I'm sorry everyone, uh, let's just get on with the investigation."

They all continued out of respect to her. Matsuda and Ide were discussing quietly what had happened.

"Do you think Ryuzaki and her hold some secret past relationship?" asked Matsuda.

"Well they do stare at each other a lot and they do seem to generally care for each other's well being." said Ide.

"I just think it would be the best scandal yet. Brilliant detective, tragic dancer their love torn apart by…"

"You sound like a movie trailer give it a rest already." said Ide.

"Well can you blame me?" Started Matsuda "There was obviously something there and I think it still is."

Ide nodded "Yea your paranoia."

"NO," Said Matsuda frustrated "I mean they are in love." Ide looked over at the pair they were discussing. Julie had taken off her jewelry and was sitting down next to Ryuzaki. Both were watching the news report of another criminal death, acting like distant friends, but nothing more.

...

**What do you think? I'm going off of anime and the manga so things might be a little weird on a timeline. R&R please it means a lot... Thanks KIDAOWRE**


	2. How they met

**I don't own death note…in case you were wondering**

...

Ryuzaki watched Julie from the corner of his eye. She was still as beautiful as the day he had first seen her. He remembered that day and thought about it often. Little did he know, she thought about it just as much.

A little over nine years ago…

Four young girls walked down the streets of London laughing and giggling at each other's jokes and statements.

They all wore matching clothes. A pair of blue jeans and a plain white top. Some had rolled the short sleeves up changing them into tank-tops. Hers was left alone and simple.

L was sitting by a window watching the street when the four girls caught his eye. He studied them as they walked by. All wearing the same thing showed uniformity. Their postures are graceful, and their hair was pulled up in matching styles.

All had a tightly wrapped bun at the back of their head that had pastel colored ribbons curling around it. Two were brunette one was a red head the other blonde. All had blue ribbons in their hair except the blonde. Her ribbons were pink. This was the only difference in their style.

The blonde intrigued him. Why was she so different? No it wasn't the ribbons that fixated him it was her face. She seemed strong, and although she smiled and laughed with the others she seemed to be masking something else. Something inexplicable moved through him a mix of intrigue, want, and the thrill of chase.

As they moved past the building he looked down at their backs. In bold letters going across each of their shirts were the words _**ROYAL**_ _**BALLET**_.

The blonde had struck him so much he wanted to see her again. He turned to his computer and found that only one performance of a ballet was going on in the Royal Opera House that night.

Arranging the event with Watari he was sure that he would be able to meet her soon.

The four girls entered through the side door of the theatre. This was mainly used for their ballet performances, but it was also where they lived.

They snuck quietly back to their dorms.

"Where were you?" asked a fellow ballerina snobbishly.

"In never land." said one of the brunettes sarcastically.

A girl in a pale blue leotard with black hair stepped forwards. "You know we're not allowed to go out in the city without one of the teachers' permission and especially not on performance day."

The brunette scoffed. "Oh yeah, like you do everything you're told to do."

The black haired girl smiled wickedly. "Well if someone should find out where you four went I'm sure you would be suspended from performance, and..." she pointed to the blonde "you'd lose your lead role."

The other Brunette stepped forward pushing the girl back a little "If someone should find out where we went it'll be your head, not ours, that gets beaten in."

The blonde stepped between them. "Hey Rachel, be nice, we don't need more complaints against us. As for you Hanna." she said referring to the black haired girl. "We'll take you with us next time. Happy?" The blonde smiled and Hanna rolled her eyes turning away.

"Twenty minutes till warm ups girls." came a voice from down the hall.

"Alright, let's get dressed ladies." said the blonde. She stood next to the red head as she dressed.

"So Amber how's your wrist?"

Amber sighed. "It's better than it was before I think it will be better in a few days. If I don't fall again." She smiled, but it faltered "Do you get nervous at all Julie?"

The blonde smiled "Yes Amber, I get nervous. In fact I feel nervous right now."

Rachel walked over to them "You don't look it Julie. You look like you are about to relax with a good book not perform a solo on stage." They all laughed.

"What's so funny? That audience is the same size as we always perform in front of, it shouldn't feel any different and we shouldn't be nervous at all." said the other brunette coming over to join them.

"Then why are you twitching Sarah?" said the red head Amber.

"Hey, be nice! We should encourage each other not tear one another down. Or do you not remember the promise we made." said Julie. They all nodded remembering their oath to one another.

Three years ago when they had met they realized instantly that they would be friends for life. They knew each other's deepest secrets and most intimate wishes. They were closer than sisters, they defended each other and they each had the marks to prove it. They vowed to stay together no matter what.

They made their way to the practice room. Sitting in a circle they tied the ribbons of their point shoes and fastened the knots.

"Everyone pay attention tonight ok? I feel like something is different about tonight." said Julie frowning.

"Oh come on Julie don't say that you'll creep us out." said Rachel laughing. Julie smiled, but she still felt wary as though something strange would happen that performance. She also felt giddy like something good was going to happen.

She tried to focus on that as she went through her stretches and exercises, but the suspicious nagging feeling kept coming back.

It was two minutes till curtain call and the orchestra was playing a light intro to entertain the audience and warn them that the production was starting. She wished luck to her fellow dancers. The black haired girl Hanna walked by shouldering her as she passed.

"Break a leg Hanna." said Julie politely smiling. Hanna turned and stormed away.

Amber snorted behind Julie "Wish she would break her leg." The others giggled and were hushed by a teacher. The orchestra swelled on its last note then went silent. The applause rang out and the girls knew that this was their cue to be ready. The curtain rose and the orchestra started once again.

L sat five rows back from the stage center seat. Watari sat next to him wondering why L would choose to suddenly come out to this place without warning or reason as far as he knew at the time. Surely the criminal they were after wasn't here.

The curtain rose, the music started, and twelve girls danced out onto the stage. All dancing in unison they were dressed in light blue. The tops of their bodice were embroidered with beads and sequence. Their tutus were wide circles of stiff ruffles that stuck out around them. They seemed to range in age from twelve to twenty according to the program that had been handed out to every audience member.

Holding the paper between his finger and thumb he looked at the list of names then back up at the stage. She was not on the stage perhaps she wasn't here at all, but then the girls formed a line and the music changed. His eyes widened in wonder as the blonde from before twirled out to center stage and begun dancing.

She was clad in the same outfit as the other dancers except hers was pink. She danced in front of the other girls as they continued their routine. Her moves were flawless and graceful. She was clearly the best out of all of them.

She was smiling as she was dancing. It was a real smile, pure joy in form. He could tell that nothing else mattered to her once she started dancing. This was her joy, her love, her world. As a final move she pirouetted twice and went down on one knee while reaching out to the audience. Music and dancers having stopped, the crowd erupted into applause.

He looked straight at her and only her, and she made eye contact with him. She stood for a few seconds, all the while staring into his eyes. Soon she looked around and walked off stage.

She was shaken. A perfect performance, yes, but who was the boy she saw in the audience? She had finished her first dance and knelt for the final pose. Usually with the stage lights on she couldn't see any of the audience, but at the angle she had ended in she could see a few rows out. It was the way he sat that caught her eye.

He crouched in the seat rather than sitting properly. She looked into the face of the boy that she thought to be odd and rude for sitting in that manner, and was mesmerized.

She stood and wanted to run, but she couldn't take her eyes off of his. It took all her strength to look away and go back stage.

He had seemed so mysterious, so thoughtful, so understanding. In his eyes she saw something familiar she didn't know how to explain it, but he knew that life was hard. It was as though she was looking at a mirror, her own eyes showed the same thing.

When she looked in the eyes of the other girls she saw youth, and that they were smart, but naïve. However in his eyes and her own she saw something different… innocence lost.

It was as though they both shared the secret that the world is not always a happy and safe place. And that they both had experienced this first hand. She was amazed that someone like him existed and she wanted… no, she needed to see him again. Maybe even meet him.

"Hey you ok?" asked Rachel rushing to her side.

"I'm fine. I was just worried about the dance and I need to calm down before the next one." she said carefully

"You're white as your tights are you sure you're ok?" Rachel lifted a hand to her forehead.

Julie sighed and nodded pushing the hand away "Hurry, we'll miss our entrance!" she said walking back to the end of the stage just out of view of the crowd.

L looked back at the program finding her at last. **Female soloist: Julie Hales.**

Her name was Julie. A few acts of dancing later it was time for the finale. A duet with Julie and her fellow dancer Will. The couple danced flawlessly following each other's moves with precision and accuracy.

L found that he was a little jealous of the boy that she trusted enough to lean on and let lift her through the air. He wondered if she had a boyfriend.

He couldn't help, but stare and he could have sworn that she was trying to meet his gaze whenever she could.

Fact is she was trying to catch his gaze. She kept looking out to the place he sat, but never had enough time to really study him.

At the end of the show when bows had been completed a few ballerinas changed and made their way out to the audience to see parents and family. Julie usually never went with them seeing as how she didn't have a reason.

This time however she did. She raced into the theatre looking around for her mysterious fascination, only to find he was gone. She looked around once more to ensure she hadn't missed him. She felt a tap at her shoulder and spun around.

An older man stood there smiling down at her. "Miss Julie Hales?" When she nodded he continued. "My name is Watari. My young master wishes me to give you this." The man held out an envelope that had her name written on it.

She warily took it from him and looked back into his kind face "Thank you Watari. Would he be by any chance the boy that was sitting oddly in his chair today?"

The man smiled and nodded once turning to walk away he said "Now if you will excuse me Miss Hales, it was lovely to meet you." She was dumbfounded. She raced back to the dressing room and put away her stuff as quickly as she could. She had been in such a hurry she hadn't bothered to before going to find him.

She ran to her dorm room. She was glad to see her roommates weren't back yet. She flopped on her bed and looked at the envelope. It seemed plain enough, just white with her name written in black ink on the front. She flipped it slowly in her hands and opened it. A single piece of paper was inside. She opened it and read,

Forgive me for being so abrupt, but you have intrigued me I would very much like to meet you. I will be on the front steps of the ballet hall tomorrow at noon.

It was signed with a single letter L.

It was so simple yet it was exactly what she had wanted to hear. The only thing that confused her was how he had signed it.

L.

A single letter. It could be an initial or a trademark or even a symbol. She pondered this, but not for long as she heard her roommates coming back. She placed the letter back in the envelope and stuffed it under her pillow.

L had written the letter before he went to the ballet theatre. All that he lacked was her name however that was soon remedied and he slipped the letter to Watari saying "The lead female dancer's name is Julie Hales Could you please give this to her." Watari was shocked by this request, but agreed. He wondered about the young boy's actions and smiled at the thought he briefly entertained of L being smitten with this beautiful girl.

He had seen just how lovely she was when he passed on the letter to her. She didn't seem frightened, but cautious. She was intelligent and even inquired about L being the sender, though she did not yet know his name. He saw in her eyes the same quiet resolve and silent calculation that he saw in L's. Perhaps this would be a good thing after all.

Early the next morning Julie lay in bed listening to her three roommates talking about a story from the newspaper.

"Ye,a this story is a real crazy one." said Amber

"I hope they're arrested soon." responded Rachel.

"Oh they will be." said Sarah confidently.

"How do you know?" asked Amber.

Sarah smiled and said "I heard that the greatest detective in the world is helping. You can't tell anyone though, it's a secret. My brother calls him L"

Julie sat up suddenly. "What?" she questioned.

Sarah looked startled "Wow, I thought you were asleep still…Yeah, my brother the police officer said that this big case is also being investigated by a man who calls himself L. He is said to be the greatest detective in the world, but no one knows who he is or what he looks like. He just talks to them through another person or something and helps with the case."

"All the cases?" asked Amber.

"No" Sarah replied "Just this one. My brother told me that L said he had taken an interest in this case and decided to help them. That's all I know."

Julie poured over this new dose of information. Could it be the same person? She had to find out today. It was nearing noon and she began to pace around her room. The three girls would watch her movements occasionally wondering what she was thinking.

They had no classes because it was Saturday. They only practiced morning and night, and they usually found something fun to do together, but every time they suggested something she would shrug and pace around or read over the news paper.

The main story was about a recent crime spree that involved thieves stealing valuables but leaving something creepy behind in its place. Recently the thieves had stolen jewels from a museum and left a dead cat behind which it was later discovered had belonged to the museum curator. And stranger yet no DNA nor finger prints or any kind of evidence was found at any scene to point to suspects.

It certainly was a strange tale. Julie was brought out of her thoughts by the bell of the distant clock tower striking its noon chant. She quickly excused herself from the dorm room and ran to the front doors of the theatre. Once outside she looked around and saw him.

There on the sixth step down was the boy she had seen before. He stood strangely to her view. He was slightly slouched and gazed seemingly morosely at something in the distance. She neared him and he turned to look up at her descending the stairs. She froze two steps away from him. His eyes were deep and piercing, black pits in wells of knowledge.

He stepped up on the step between them. Her heart was racing and she didn't know why, or how to slow it down. He moved up on to the same step she was on, standing close to her. She stared up into his face surprised at just how attractive he was. Though he was slouching he was still taller than her. She gazed up into his eyes and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Julie. I think you knew that already, but you must be L." She smiled her mind blowing smile and he nodded.

"Would you like to accompany me today? Only if you wish to of course." He spoke as though he was cautious and suspicious, but not of her. They made their way down to the street where a car was waiting. They spent the afternoon together and by sunset they knew each other's personalities quite well.

They were in the park and had spread a blanket on the ground. L was crouched next to her as she sat cross legged enjoying the picnic of sugary treats he had provided. "We never get to eat like this in the ballet house all the girls are concerned over their weight. I don't really have to worry I have a fast metabolism and I could eat like this all day."

He smiled. "Sugar is a necessary brain food. How long have you been living here?"

She lay down and said "oh, about three years now. I was born in America and started ballet when I was five. I've moved around to different dance companies ever since."

"And your parents let you move around or do they go with you?"

She looked away and softly replied "My parents are dead. My brother too. They were in a plane crash, and I've been living on my own since I was seven. Well I was in an orphanage or ballet houses." She paused then sat up again looking through her purse. She pulled out a folded page of news paper. "Are you the mysterious detective that is investigating this case?" she asked showing him the article. It was indeed an article on the case he was working.

"How do you…" He took the paper from her reading the press version of the crime.

"My friend has a brother in the police force he talks about the mysterious detective L that no one sees. You signed your name as L in your note and well I figured there must be a connection. Besides no one would think you were a detective if they saw you. That is why you've kept yourself hidden from the police, but not from me, because I don't have anything to do with the case."

He grinned "You're smart. I would ask you to not tell anyone about me."

She smiled back at him "I wouldn't dream of having you found out, so I will call you by an alias when I speak to my friends. Do you have a particular name or should I make one up?"

He thought for a moment then said "I would like you to pick one for me so you will remember it easily."

She pondered then said "Well it should be a name that fits you and sounds cool and forgive me, but I like unique names so hmmm." She thought back to a book she had recently read and borrowed a name of a favorite character "I would like to refer to you as Ryant."

He looked into her sparkling eyes and nodded. "Ryant sounds nice."

"By the way Ryant what is your real name? It surely can't be L."

She looked at him and he nodded "No way! That is so cool. And if that is the truth I should tell you now… that I have the letter L tattooed on my lower back."

His eyes widened curiously. She turned around and lifted the hem of her shirt just enough to show a black L in a fancy print. "Why do you have that?" He asked running his fingertips over the L. She shivered at his gentle touch and moved back to her original position.

"Well it has to do with the bond of me and my three friends slash sisters. We think of each other as sisters and each of us has a different letter and together we spell out LOVE. I happened to be the oldest so I got the first letter. Rachel has O, Amber has V, and Sarah has E." she hesitated "I feel like since you told me your real name I owe you mine. My real name isn't Julie that's just what everyone calls me. My real name is…" She blushed and he moved closer to her reaching out to place a hand gently along the side of her face. She gasped softly and whispered "Juliet. My real name is Juliet."

"It's beautiful." Her eyes snapped back to his.

After a pause she said "You are the only person that hasn't said anything about my name being like Romeo and Juliet."

He simply looked in her eyes and said "You're more beautiful than a novel of Shakespeare."

Her eyes went wide then she smiled moving forward she brushed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you"

Back on the steps of the ballet house they said their farewells for that moment.

She smiled and asked "Can I tell my friends about you Ryant?"

He nodded saying "As long as they don't discover who I really am."

She winked "Duh! I'm not stupid" She giggled and said "Well I think we were meant to meet. Why else would I have your name tattooed on my back?"

They laughed and as they quieted his eyes caught hers. He saw the pureness of her intentions and couldn't hold back. He leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. She placed her hands on his chest and slid them up around his neck as his went around her waist and the kiss deepened. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly and their tongues danced in perfect harmony. Eventually they parted breathing quickened and holding each other softly. He bent his lips to her ear and whispered "Goodnight love."

She smiled and said her goodnight. She kissed his lips in parting and returned up the steps of the theatre. Turning at the last step she waved and then went around the side of the theatre. She turned once more and watched the car pull away with her new love in the back seat.

She entered the dorms and quietly snuck down the hall and into her room. She smiled at the two roommates that were there.

"Well, where were you?" asked Amber suspiciously "we haven't seen you all day."

Julie simply smiled and said "I was out."

"Well no duh" said Sarah.

Suddenly Rachel burst in "Who is he!?" They all turned towards her.

"What?" asked Sarah puzzled.

"Julie who was that boy you were snogging outside a minute ago?" The other girls gasped and laughed.

"No way, Julie when were you gonna tell us you had a boyfriend?" Rachel flopped down on the bed next to her.

"Well," started Julie "He's not officially a boyfriend we just went on one date and stuff."

"And you kissed him after one date he must be a winner I've never seen you out with a boy let alone kiss one." said Sarah.

Julie smiled and said "I just really like him ok."

The next day they met again. And the day after that she helped look into the case. Soon it had been weeks since they had first laid eyes on each other. They had been together every day or every evening depending on her dance schedule. She loved being with him, but she refused to miss even one practice. She even brought her point shoes with her to his investigative hide out and practiced basics while he worked. She wouldn't practice long when he had a serious lead. She would be right next to him watching and supporting him.

Present day…

He looked at her now a fully grown changed woman and mother. He wanted to ask her who the father was, but he didn't know if she'd tell him. She had been so secretive.

She had disappeared off the radar completely when he tried to look for her over these years they had been apart. He wanted her to be in his life more than anything. He knew that she would never leave her daughter with someone and run away with him. He would never ask her to anyway.

He was sure if he met the child he would love her as well, but for now his attentions were only tuned in on Julie. She looked relaxed to the others, but he could tell that she was nervous about something. It was the same look she had on a night that played through his memory even now.

The night that flashed through his mind so often, was the night he left for Paris. Their prior case solved he was now moving on to solve a different case. She was curled up next to him on the couch a sad expression on her face. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

He smiled "You'll dance."

She pushed away from him and looked him in the eye "L, I love you I want you to be with me always."

He laughed and said "I'm always with you no matter what" he slid a hand under her shirt and placed it over the tattoo on her back.

She laughed and leaned up to kiss him. Their kisses were always passionate and sweet, feeding off each other's wants, needs, and love. He leaned her backwards laying her down on the couch and resting on top of her. They hadn't taken it too far yet though. He didn't want to hurt her and didn't want their relationship to go too quickly. They had only been dating for two months.

He began shifting his hips against hers.

"L" his name from her lips was sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted. He groaned against her neck as he moved his lips downwards.

"Wait" she said pushing him a little.

"Is something wrong?" His dark eyes explored her lighter ones.

She bit her lip "I want to do this for real." The words hit him like lightning.

"Julie you're only fourteen I don't want to take your innocence from you so soon."

She smiled at his chivalry and said. "You're fourteen L, we match. Besides I know that you are the one for me. You are my only one."

He kissed her sweetly "You are my only one as well and I still say not yet."

She giggled "Isn't this usually the other way around? The guy usually asks and the girl refuses."

"That's because guys are usually more willing to do things without an emotional connection while as girls tend to…"

She put a finger to his lips "We have an emotional connection. Are you… are you not willing to do this with me? Am I not good enough for you?"

He sighed moving off of her "On the contrary I feel as if you are too good for me to do this now."

She stared dumbfounded at him. "Why would you think that? A smart perfect man like you should have whatever he needs even if it comes from a stupid girl like me."

His hand went to her pale cheek and softly caressed it. "You aren't stupid. You've seen things in people that I could never see, you figured out things I would not have thought of."

She smiled softly "I just want to give you what you want. Don't you want me?" She pushed him backwards till he was laying on the couch with her leaning over him. He did indeed want her more than he could say. He bit his lip as she straddled him "Don't you want this?" She rotated her hips and he hissed through his teeth. He most certainly did want to however they were so young. She was so innocent he wanted to preserve that for as long as he could.

He didn't want to break her heart but if they did go separate ways it would be worse if she had given him more than innocent love. He believed her to be still a little naive and did not wish to hurt her. He knew his feelings for her and hormones wouldn't allow him to resist much longer. "I am leaving in a few hours I don't want to do this then leave you alone for so long at least wait till I come back for you."

Her face brightened "You'll come back?" she swiftly leaned down and kissed him her long blonde hair tickling his face. "Then we can finish this?" she murmured in his ear.

A shiver passed through him. "I'm not promising anything" He whispered back.

She pouted then got a mischievous smirk on her pretty face "oh yeah, well I'm sure I'll find a way of convincing you otherwise." She shifted her hips forward. Even through both their jeans she could feel it and smirked wider at the face he made when she moved again. He placed his hands on her thighs squeezing them slightly when her moves got too erotic. She placed her hands over his and slid them up to her hips. For a moment he considered pushing her off, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own and he grabbed them firmly arching his hips up towards her. She gasped and slid her hands down his arms.

She blushed and moaned making him want even more of her. He sat up wrapping his arms around her waist and placed his lips to her throat. She giggled softly as his tongue traced over her flesh. His lips broke away from her skin "Jewel listen to me. I love you too much to do this so soon. I want to do this, believe me, but at least wait for a while."

She kissed him lightly and agreed. A knock at the door signaled that Watari was there to take L to wherever he was going this time. They stood and walked to the door arms around each other, the door opened and L looked down at her placing a finger under her chin. "I will not forget this." He said staring into her morning sky eyes, "I will come back one day. I promise." He bestowed a kiss on her forehead and then lifted her chin and kissed her lips sweetly. He turned from her and walked through the door.

"Miss Julie. L requested that I take you home before he leaves." Watari told her softly. He hated to see them say goodbye even if it were for a short while, they always looked so depressed. He thought of L as his own child and he loved to see him happy. This girl seemed to be the one for him. He silently wished nothing would go awry with them. He smiled at her and her face brightened back at him. He could see however her eyes did not. She still held sadness close to her heart.

Present day…

What a fool he was. He went to Paris keeping in constant contact with her and came back after a few months. Watari had smiled at their joyous reunion and of her jumping into his arms. That night however had been their first night making love to each other. It had ended up with him asking her for love instead of the other way round. She obliged happily. Now he wished that he hadn't.

He didn't regret having sex with her, rather he regretted the timing. They really were too young and naive because a year from that time she had said goodbye for good.

Yet here they were, with each other again. He had only just found her and had watched her to see if she was involved with anyone. He really wanted things to be the way it was when they were together. Her head now drooped to his shoulder and he looked at her only to discover she had fallen asleep. It was late and almost all the detective team had gone home. Those that remained were in the other room. He carefully stood and took her into his arms carrying her to an adjacent room that was for his sleeping quarters. He rarely used it though.

He laid her softly on the bed watching her sleeping form. He looked over her dress deciding it was pretty, but not quite appropriate for sleep attire…

...


	3. Love

**Thanks guys I don't own Death Note**

...

Julie awoke to find herself in a bed, soft comforter and sheets pulled up around her. She snuggled into the pillow gazing at the window through which the sun shone brightly playing in the gossamer curtains.

She sat up wondering what time it was and how she had come to be in a bed. Her eyes searched for a clock, but fell unexpectedly on dark blue and black fabric.

Her dress and her bra! She had realized what they were, and looked down at her person to discern what clothing she had on. She found she was wearing a baggy white long-sleeved shirt.

It seemed rather ironic and funny to her that she was once again in her favorite weekend outfit. When she was with L all those years ago, shorts and one of his shirts was great. She slid out from the covers and wandered about the room finding a pair of his jeans. She put her bra on and pulled her now fussed hair up into a messy bun.

She fit into his jeans, her hips wide enough to hold them up seeing as how they were both skinny.

"Just like old times" she mused. She walked to the door and opened it moving into the main room and ignoring the stunned looks she got from the others at her being dressed in L's clothing.

She came around to the couch and flopped down next to the man she loved, but could not resume her undying love just yet. She still had issues to deal with.

He sat in his usual position and glanced over at her.

He smirked slightly at the sight that met his eyes. It was like a vision from the past to see her dressed in his clothes.

When on weekends, she would stay with him rather than running away to her ballet dorms, she would often wear them. Or when they were alone, she took to wearing his shirt... only his shirt.

He very much wanted to see that again.

She drew her feet up under her cross legged style and yawned. "Man I haven't slept that long in a while."

"See see I told you!" Whispered Matsuda to some of the others.

"Well I'll be…" Mogi said stunned.

Even the chief had to do a double take.

The day passed slowly.

It was night now, and the room was illuminated by a few lights.

A young woman and a young man were left alone.

L turned his head to Julie "Why did you leave me?"

The suddenness of his question shook her off guard and for a moment she was lost for words.

"Well" she started, once she had gathered her thoughts. "You are the greatest detective in the world. How could you continue that job if you had a woman and child to care for in your house? Somehow no matter how much I wanted it, I couldn't picture you coming home to your wife and daughter every night like a respectable detective. No, you are meant to be free."

He pondered this and one fact struck him above the rest. "Come home to my daughter?" He questioned.

Was the child his? It was true that they had been sleeping together for a while, but she'd been on birth control to even out her cycle to make dancing easier. One day she came to him with tears forming in her eyes and had said that they weren't good for each other and respectively turned and walked away held in the arms of another man.

He had assumed that the man she was with that day, Will, was the father and that he had left her to deal with the child alone, but now her words contradicted that theory.

She sighed quickly and looked away. "I didn't want to tell you, but I knew you'd figure it out eventually and if you haven't then yes, she is yours."

He nearly fell out of his chair. "Why? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

She looked back at him "I wasn't ready to tell you. I'm sorry"

He turned his body towards her and grabbed her upper arms "You're sorry? I'm sorry this is my fault I should have seen this sooner… but that boy you went away with… I thought."

She smiled softly. "Will and I never kissed let alone had sex. You are my only one."

He pulled her forward and kissed her with all the desire he held for her over these years apart. She kissed back with the same passion. They were reassured of each other's love in that simple act.

When they finally broke apart she breathlessly asked "can I bring her here tomorrow?"

He nodded "I would very much like to meet her." Julie smiled and closed her eyes as their lips met again. Shifting around, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Laying her down, he hovered over her feathering gentle kisses from her forehead to her neck he paused only to ask a request. "Promise me one thing before we do this again Jewel."

She smoothed her fingertips over his cheek "Anything L."

Their lips met softly and he murmured against her skin. "Never leave me, for any reason. Be by my side forever. Marry me?"

She nearly gasped, but her breath caught in her lungs. She couldn't believe what she heard, but from her lips escaped an audible "yes" before falling back into passion once again.

They awoke early in the morning to a cell phone ringing. L reached out of bed and answered it. He held a short discussion with Watari then bid him goodbye and turned to Julie's sleeping form gently waking her.

"We should probably get dressed if the investigators are coming up soon." He said as she gazed into his eyes and nodded dreamily. Their night of love making left both amazed and deeper in love.

"I'll go pick up Elle from the dance hall dorms and bring her here." She said slowly sitting up holding the sheets to her chest.

"Her name is L?" He questioned.

She smiled, "I saw it fitting to name her after you although it is spelled E-L-L-E it still sounds like your name. Don't worry she knows not to use her real name. When she's here she will be called Ella. She is very brilliant. You'll love her."

"I look forward to seeing that for myself."

...

**Thanks guys leave me a review, how is it so far?**


	4. Wammy's

**I don't own Death Note.**

**To: Miss Bright,**

**To answer your question L lost track of Julie the moment she left the dance dorms. She slipped off the radar completely till showing up intentionally using her name again in Japan. At that time Ella was being cared for at the dance school dorms. I'll explain it all in detail a little later in the story. As far as being an asset to the case, she had helped him on cases before and he knew she was intelligent enough to aid in the investigation. Besides that I think he wanted to see her again**

**Thanks for the first review!**

...

Ryuzaki explained to the team that Julie would bring her daughter in and that the child would know to keep things a secret so they need not worry about her overhearing things about the case.

Soon a knock at the door signaled the arrival of the mother daughter pair.

All heads turned to the door as it opened. Julie walked in and made eye contact with L briefly, before moving into the room. The child entered after her.

The detectives stood in complete awe of the new arrival.

An eight year old girl with pitch black hair and striking blue eyes looked back at them. Her pale skin was almost eerie with such dark hair. Her lips were pink and she stood straight looking them over with a calculating gaze. Her icy eyes settled on L and she smiled revealing a row of pearly white teeth.

"My name is Ella I am pleased to meet you." She went straight to the couch on which L was perched and sat next to him imitating his posture. Then she swiftly darted out a hand and took a sugar cube and popped it in her mouth.

Her mother laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well so much for normal introductions forgive her she's rather forward and loves to play with people's heads so don't be alarmed if…"

A sweet voice rang out from the child "Mother, I understand your concern for their thoughts of me, but as you know I don't care what people think about me. It would be a waste of energy."

Julie chuckled and walked around to the back of the couch she leaned over kissing the little girl's head she whispered "behave" in her ear and went on with working the case.

Little Ella proved to be a lovely addition to the work she was fully caught up on the progress of the case just by listening for a few hours then started talking adding input and angles no one had explored before.

To say she was a genius was an understatement. L would stare at her amazed (though no emotion was shown outwardly) he had no doubts before that this was his child but he was very much impressed with her mind and how she used it.

She would often play mind games with the investigators learning things about them they didn't know themselves or didn't wish others to know.

She tried this game once on L to see how far she could get into his head but it resulted in them both finding facts about the other and smiling resolutely. Everything seemed happy for their newly forged family.

Everything changed however when Light Yagami was considered for the team.

L told Julie that he was considering letting Light on to the team and she expressed her absolute hatred of the plan.

Julie's POV

"You suspect him to be Kira yet you are going to let him join your group? I know it's to keep an eye on him, but that just gives him more of a chance to get closer to you and maybe even kill you!"

"Shhh… she's sleeping." Said Ryuzaki looking towards the bedroom where the sleeping child was. I rolled my eyes he didn't have to use her to avoid my statement.

"L, don't use her as an excuse to dodge." I whispered. I watched him turn silently then shuffle to the bedroom door and close it softly, his gaze lingering on the child sleeping within.

He turned back to me "How long can she stay here?" I was puzzled then realized that we could only keep her here so long, before it was too dangerous.

To me it already seemed too dangerous. "I don't want her around him." L clearly knew that I meant Light Yagami.

He looked into my eyes morosely "If it comforts you I will let you send her somewhere safe for the time being. Just until this case is solved."

"Or you die." I flinched at my own statement and looked at the ground.

He walked to where I was standing and cupped my face in his hands. "When I die I promise that you and your daughter will be taken care of. And that Kira will die as well." I stood shocked.

It was as though he were predicting the future, and spoke like it would happen for real. It sent cold unpleasant waves down my spine.

I grabbed his hands in mine and held them tightly "Don't say that! L you will be fine please I need you, don't talk as though you know it will happen, because it won't."

I didn't want to admit any more that it could happen. I couldn't imagine it.

"I have already thought of it as a possibility and now that I have you two in my life I dislike the prospect even more, but I can assure you right now that my love for you will never die." I moved in and hugged him tightly as shallow breaths came through my throat.

He held me close and whispered in my ear "If you want to send her away I know somewhere safe and I believe the sooner the better when it comes to her well being."

No POV...

Having calmed her threatening tears Julie made tea for the both of them and L told her his idea of where to send Elle.

"Wammy's house?" Julie asked sitting on the couch with L and staring into her tea. "I'd have to send her all the way out there?"

"I could have Watari take her if you want." L said sounding calm as ever.

"I…I just…I'm used to her being out of the house with ballet, but she won't be…" Julie fought for words to express what she disliked about the situation.

"She won't be near you?"

Julie sighed and nodded, heartbroken at the thought of her daughter being so far away.

"I think it is the best thing to do right now. She can come back whenever she needs to or you can go see her whenever you want."

"And risk you doing something stupid and getting killed while I'm gone? And how is it you suddenly know what is best for her? L, you've been a father for one day and you already think you know her? She won't want to go, and besides she has a dance performance in a few days. Let me keep her till then and see what she says about this idea."

L nodded his consent and secretly smiled at how they always seemed to reverse ideas when they talked them through.

It had started with him wanting Elle to stay with him, but now he only wanted to protect her as much as he could which meant sending her away, and Julie wanted to keep her now rather than sending her elsewhere which was her first instinct.

It always seemed to happen this way with them and he wondered what would have happened if Julie had told him she was pregnant rather than disappearing off the face of the earth.

He had to admit her reasoning for doing so was logical. He had not been ready for a family and he even doubted he was ready now. However, ready or not this child had been placed before him with the intent of him becoming a father to her. And keeping her and a child close would put them in danger from time to time.

She was beautiful and brilliant like her mother, and he saw no reason not to want her and love her. Even though he did admit to still being childlike himself he believed that he could connect to this girl and help to raise her side by side with his, love even if it meant sending the little girl to Wammy's house for the time being.

...

**Thanks for reading! Any comments, questions or constructive criticism welcome. I was a little lazy with this chapter sorry.**


	5. Photographs

...

The next morning L made his way to the bedroom where his daughter slept.

He entered softly and stood by the bed enraptured at the sight of the child. She was his and would be leaving next week. He felt a pang of regret and sorrow at not being there her whole life.

However, he knew through talking to her that Julie had told her all about him, what he did, and what he was like. So really he was almost there in her life if only through stories and he was sure a photograph or two that Julie took a long time ago.

He looked to the side and noticed the suitcase that held the little girls clothes and toys was open, and protruding from the top was a binder. He quickly glanced at the girl to see she was asleep before swiftly crouching down and placing the binder on the floor before him.

He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he was always curious and was glad he looked in it.

The binder held pages of pictures of the little girl and her mother. There were pictures from every stage and every year of the child's life with her mother right beside her. There were older pictures of Julie and her friends in ballet class and newer pictures of Elle in ballet class.

One picture in particular made him chuckle a bit. It was a picture of "LOVE" as they called themselves. It was Julie and three other girls wearing belly shirts and low cut jeans linking arms with their backs to the camera so the tattooed letters of L-O-V-E were visible. Each girl had one letter and he paused looking at Julie's letter L on her lower back.

He had often said that he would always be with her because of it and she had always laughed at that statement.

He had remembered her showing it to him the first time and he was now shocked that this girl, that had an L tattooed on her lower back years before meeting him, had ended up falling in love with him and having his child.

He had seen the L on her back all those years ago and started using the same font as his symbol, his calling card.

He turned page after page taking in the memories before he came to the pages near the back filled with newspaper clippings. Most were announcements of either Julie or Elle dancing in a production, but then he turned to a page that had an article about the case he had been working when he met Julie. The next page surprised him more than he liked. He read the headline. LA Serial Locked Room Murders Solved!

It was about the LA B.B. murders, in fact it was the very report of Beyond being arrested. Why would this article be in the memory book? Unless…

"We lived in LA when that happened and mum said she just knew you were working the case so she kept that article." L quickly hid his shock. All that time they were right there.

LA was the prowling ground of one of L's own nemesis in the world of crime vs. crime fighting. Once realizing that he couldn't over take L in the world's greatest detective spot, Beyond Birthday set out to become the world's greatest criminal. He would have succeeded if not for the investigator that L had appointed to work with him on the case. Naomi Misora a brilliant FBI agent that had gone missing during the course of their Kira investigation.

He looked at the child then back to the articles. He wondered why he wasn't able to find Julie for so long. She had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth then reappeared here in Japan so effortlessly.

He knew she was smart, but to escape his eye and network?

He had kept a search open for her till the day he found her in the hotel in Japan. She could have used an alias until she came here, but even then he could have…no he should have found her.

She was a fifteen year old girl when she left there seemed to him to be no possible way she could flee his outreaches, but she had. Now here he was nearly ten years from that day facing his own child that she had carried and raised alone.

Now if ever a parental instinct resided in his body it was awakening. "I'm sorry for not being there for your mother and you." The girl simply shrugged climbing out of bed she sat cross legged on the floor in front of him "I understood my mother's way of thinking. We would be a distraction to you perhaps a hindrance to you. And she was scared."

He looked straight at the little girl's eyes, blue eyes like her mother's. "You could never be a hindrance to me." He smiled and reached out a hand to her hair ruffling it slightly. "Your mother however is a huge distraction to me. You try working next to someone you love so desperately. I want to hold her to make sure she won't disappear again." The little girl giggled. "You mentioned your mother was scared? Scared of what?"

"I don't know she won't tell me." She chuckled nervously "So, do I really have to go to Wammy house?"

He raised an eyebrow tilting his head to the side "You heard that? I thought you were asleep."

She grinned widely "I'm sneaky like that. I know it would be for my own good, but somehow I think I could help you more by being here."

He shook his head "You could do me a favor by going to Wammy House though. It is essentially a place where children are tested and trained to become the next L if something should happen to me."

Her eyes went wide then she looked away "That's amazing and all, but I don't think I could replace you it's not in my heart, and it would be too much for my mother to handle if you were killed and I was suddenly in the same position to be taken as well."

He nodded "I wouldn't dream of putting you or her through that but…you could go there to keep an eye on things for me." At this the child smiled again and he said. "You can't tell them about it though alright. It will be like an undercover mission." He winked.

She giggled. "Sounds fun!"

At this moment Julie walked in the room "What sounds fun?"

The little girl jumped up and ran to her hugging her around the waist "Wammy House sounds fun."

Julie looked up at L shocked then back to her child "You really want to go?" She had thought getting Ella to leave would be difficult and here the girl was nearly begging to go.

Julie smiled at L. She didn't know what he had said to Ella, but she was grateful to him for doing so.

Watari left the next week with Elle heading away from danger away from Light. The only suspect that Julie believed was Kira.

...

**Review if you like it… I hope it's turning out well.**


	6. Goodbye for now

...

No POV

Only a few days left till Elle leaves.

In that time I will try to be the best father to her I can. L thought.

But being a father was harder than he had imagined.

All his intellect and reasoning could not prepare him for this irrational child in front of him.

Not that Ella was a challenging child, she was quite the opposite. Although very devoted to her mother, she seemed to lavish all her current attentions on him. Often playing the copycat game where every action he took, she mirrored.

He pretended not to notice at first but glanced over only to see Ella smiling mischievously.

He looked away frustrated, she obviously knew he had noticed and was further able to play her game because he had not commented yet.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

She shrugged and scampered to her mother's side.

One night when the family was alone Juliet had Ella with her and had been in the other room reading when L looked up to find the child was walking towards him.

Ella sat next to L and yawned. He commented that if she was tired she should get some sleep. Her reply was to lean on him.

She pushed and prodded till she was in his lap with her head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

Julie walked in the room a short while later and almost couldn't contain her laughter. "I knew she'd cling to you eventually."

Julie watched as he looked at the child and held her more securely. "I find myself wanting to cling back. Just like with you Jewel. You came into my life and brought with you a new situation that I grew to love. Now the same type of thing has happened with my daughter."

My daughter.

The words rang through his head strangely, but happily.

He had never dreamed that this would be real, but a sudden notion killed his happy thoughts. If he had been peter pan he would have fallen from the sky at that moment. This notion was that this case could end in a bad way. By having her and her mother here presented a certain danger to them both. L had no second thoughts about dying for them, but to lose them would be tragic. That is why Ella was being sent away, but Julie would always refuse to stay away from him, especially now when she had just gained him back.

He had always been her one.

The only man that could ever truly hold her heart.

She was a brilliant dancer that had given up her life to keep and raise his child.

Ella was her joy now and seeing her cuddled up to her father made Julie wish she had a camera, but she knew L would never allow it.

The pictures that Ella currently possessed were all going to be placed in a secure place that only Julie knew about. Pictures were a danger now that a killer existed that only needed a name and face. If he knew your name and had your picture he could extinguish your life without a second thought.

L was worried that Ella and Julie could possibly be found out by Kira and used as leverage against him. He leaned his cheek against Ella's head and closed his eyes. How long did he have to be with her?

He didn't know a child could turn his world upside down like this. He found himself worrying over her if she was out of his sight for too long, and that he had to keep a cool head when investigation team members voiced the opinion of it not being safe or proper for a child to be here.

It was most definitely proper for his child to live with him, but he couldn't let the team know she was his. And the danger would be lessened when she was far away at Wammy's.

Upon her day to leave, Julie told the team that Ella would be living with her close friends until further notice.

L had called Ella to his side before she left "Be careful and don't take too many risks. Don't let anyone know your real name at any costs, and remember that you can always contact me no matter what or when."

She nodded and flung her arms around his neck hugging him tightly and whispering "I love you daddy. I'll miss you so much."

The phrase daddy had taken him off guard and his eyes widened before smiling and hugging her back whispering "I love you too and I will certainly miss you. Take care of Wammy's for me. And make sure you give the top competitors a run for their money."

She smiled and giggled jumping off the couch and running around to the rest of the team hugging them each in turn.

While she was entertained with this goodbye ritual, L slipped into the bedroom where her luggage waited. He pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it inside one of the compartments. A little parting gift waited within it. Standing once again, he turned and found Julie at the doorway. "I don't know how I'll live with her so far away."

He shuffled towards her and took her in his arms. "You could go away with her you know?"

Julie looked up in shock "And leave you behind knowing that you will be in more danger than either of us, knowing I might never see you again?"

He kissed her forehead and said "But I'll always be with you." He slipped his hand under the back of her shirt to the place where her tattoo was.

"Very funny L" she said resting her head on his shoulder. "We should get back before they miss us."

They emerged to the sight of Ella teasing Matsuda. "You'll really miss me Matsu?"

"Of course Ella"

"Aw I won't miss you… just kidding I miss you already!" Ella hugged him once more and raced to her mother.

Julie picked her up and spun her around. "Take care baby. I love you don't forget who you are and how you affect people. So be nice."

Ella giggled "I love you mommy, but being nice?...Ok I guess I can do that." Being put back on the ground she skipped to Watari and held his hand as he carried her bag and led her from the hotel room.

As soon as they had left she dropped her childish manner that she presented around most adults.

Out of the current investigation team only Watari, L, and Julie knew her real self.

Sigh

"Will I ever see my father again?"

Watari comforted the child by saying "Your father has requested that you should come back here whenever possible."

She lowered her gaze to the floor "But we all know what that means grandpa." She had taken to calling him grandpa and he secretly cherished the idea of being L and Julie's adopted father, making Ella his grandchild.

"It's true that it may be a while, but L's not used to giving empty requests."

This made the little girl smile hopefully and look forward to the future.

**I know this chapter was short and kinda crap, but I'm really short on time to write nowadays. Please tell me what you think of the story so far. The Kira case will continue next time.**


	7. Adventures of Elle

**Hi guys I'm back!**

….

He shouldn't have said anything.

"You sent her away, but you won't bring Light in for a few months? Why didn't you tell me that?"

Now he was sure he shouldn't have said anything. "Yes, I thought it a good idea to give her some time to adjust to Wammy's house before coming back to visit for a week or so then she can go back." Julie shook her head as he continued "I haven't even told the rest of the taskforce that I want to bring him here."

She glared at him and turned away, walking into the bedroom shutting the door swiftly behind her. He looked at the ceiling wondering if she was mad at him, or just frustrated at the situation. He walked to the room expecting the door to be locked, but it opened. He saw her clothes on the floor and heard the shower running. The running warm water of showers had always helped her relax and calm down. He entered the bathroom and spoke "Jewels listen. I did what I thought was best and I know you want to spend every minute you can with her, but the more detached she is from this case the better."

He heard her sigh and whisper something before peeking around the curtain "I know that. I don't mean to get upset it's just that nothing has ever come between us. We've never been this far apart. She was always at home or just down the street. I'm sorry hun." Her eyes were apologetic and he moved in to give her a kiss. A simple swift kiss on the lips, but for Julie it wasn't enough. She stepped out of the shower wrapping her arms around him, her warm wet body pressed against him. He kissed her and ran his hands over her slick skin. She pulled away and giggled looking at his clothes.

He looked down at himself and saw the marks from where his clothes had soaked up the water from her skin. He smiled fondly at her and pulled his shirt off "I might as well get wet all the way shouldn't I" she nodded giggling and stepped back into the shower. Being out in the air had made her shiver.

He entered and they stood facing each other standing sideways in the water his forehead on hers and noses touching. They closed their eyes and remained like this for a while silent and breathing in harmony. It was something they had always done when they needed to be close. Staying so quiet and calm, staying together, made everything in the world seem ok.

…

A few days passed and Julie was feeling better about having their daughter elsewhere as she focused on the case, but still got distracted from time to time.

"Julie, she'll be fine." Said L as Julie stood looking out the hotel windows.

"I know." She sighed hating that L knew exactly what she was thinking.. "I can't help it. Now…back to the case. What are we doing?"

He smiled secretly and his attention turned to the investigation group.

The room they moved to next was spacious and was linked to the next room over by a pair of heavy doors. Julie and L had been the first to enter the new area.

He tugged at her hand leading her to the bedroom as she teased "Well Ryuzaki, I didn't expect you to be this impatient. The investigators will be here in a few minutes, but if you really want…"

He interrupted her sarcastic joking with a smirk "That is not the reason why I'm bringing you here. Although I'm sure they wouldn't miss us."

He winked at her and she laughed "Well I do believe you've gained more of a sense of humor since I left."

He smiled softly and kissed her cheek. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a key card. Handing it to her he gestured to the door by the bed on the other side of the room. "The investigation will take place in this suite but that one is for you and Elle. She looked at him surprised before moving to the first door and unlocking the inner bolt opening it she used her key card to open the next door leading her into another suite just as grand if not bigger than the one she'd just been in. She whirled around laughing in joy and flung her arms around his neck. She kissed him thanking him sweetly before she closed the adjoining doors and they went back to the main area to await the investigators.

…

Elle walked through the doors to Wammy's house and was instantly assaulted by the sounds of children. Screaming, laughing, running, arguing, playing, hints of video games, singing and music filled her ears as well.

She retreated, her back hitting the door behind her. Watari looked down at the child that had backed away from the very sound of afternoon free time and saw her eyes were wide and flitting rapidly as though trying to take in everything at once. He smiled kindly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Instantly her gaze snapped to him and she took a deep breath. He walked with her to Roger's office and quietly watched her as they came into contact with a group of children playing in the hallway. The kids fell silent as they saw Watari and Elle.

They all turned to one another whispering excitedly, some with cruelty or haughtiness in their voices. She however showed no reaction, other than staring them down.

Elle just stared at them till Watari opened a door and ushered her into the office.

The door closed and Roger greeted Watari.

As Watari was going to introduce Elle he turned to see her with her ear pressed against the door listening to the outside. They both observed her as she first listened then bent and looked out the key hole in the door. She then stepped back and to the side careful not to be in view of the children that must have been on the other side listening.

Watari noticed how very much she was like L. She then took one more, short side step back and ran at the door hitting it with her hands making a loud bang and yelling "SHOO!" at the same time.

On the other side of the door gasps and screams were heard then swiftly retreating footsteps as the children scrambled to get away from the door. Elle giggled and turned back towards them "Well, there go your eavesdroppers."

Watari smiled at her antics "Elle this is Roger, Roger this is Elle." She curtsied then moved forward and shook his hand.

Watari continued in a lower tone in case the eavesdroppers decided to come back "I believe you have been made aware of her family circumstance and why she is here."

Roger nodded and said "L told me two days ago that she would be joining us for intervals of time." He paused looking towards the girl that had wandered to a book shelf in the far corner of the room. He whispered "Is it true that she is his biological daughter?"

Watari also glanced at the girl and said "Yes, so I expect her to be taken care of, and let all her wishes be met. She will also be allowed to contact L whenever she wants, and her mother has given her a cell phone with which she will use to speak with her."

Roger nodded and spoke to Elle "If you need anything I'll be here to help you. Would you like me to do anything for you now?"

She walked brusquely over to him and said in a respectful yet abrupt tone "I do not want to be treated differently or given any special treatment while I am here. I would like no one here to know that I am L's child and I want to be called Ella while I am here. If you can do that I would appreciate it."

Roger smiled and said "Of course Ella. I will take you to your room now if you would like. Your bags have already been taken up there."

She nodded and hugged Watari good bye. "I'll see you soon right grandpa?" He smiled at the use of the nickname she had given him and nodded.

She had remarked to him once that he seemed like a father figure to L and she had sentimentally started calling him grandpa.

She was lead down a hallway and ducked out of the way of a few running kids and looked into big open rooms filled with children playing games or reading or doing puzzles. She passed a set of closed double doors from which she heard hints of Mozart's Turkish March being played on a piano. She was tempted to stop and look inside but Roger continued walking and she followed.

He gave her a quick tour and run down of rules and schedules of the house. They went up two flights of stairs where the hallways were practically deserted and quiet.

She caught the sound of voices coming from up the hall.

"All I'm saying is why us? I mean we shouldn't have to…" The talking was cut off as two boys came around the corner and caught sight of them. They couldn't be much older than her maybe four or five years, which in her head was the same as months apart. She was no respecter of age.

"Hey Roger" murmured the blond boy and the red head looked up from his hand held videogame.

"Hello, boys this is Ella, Ella this is Mello and Matt." Roger said pointing to each in turn. "She is our newest resident that I told you about."

Mello looked at her "Yeah, ok. See ya" and with that they walked away.

She was shown to her room and Roger said "That's all for now, but if you need anything just let me know." She nodded and watched him retreat from the door way.

She went to unpacking her stuff and opened the top of her bag catching sight of a small box she was sure she didn't pack. She opened it and smiled. Inside was a silver necklace in the shape of a minute ballerina. She put it on and held it in her palm as she read the message on the inside of the box. "To my lovely little dancer, I will always love you. – your father."

She waited a while after unpacking then walked back to where she was sure she heard the piano playing. She quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

Looking around she saw the piano, but no one was sitting at it. She was disappointed and turned to leave when something in the corner of the room caught her eye.

A boy was dressed in white was sitting on the floor playing with a puzzle. He was crouched down before it and seemed to finish it, only to dump it out and start again. She walked to him and crouched down opposite him staring at his bent head.

He paused in his puzzle work and looked up at her. His grey eyes studied her blue ones and looked her over before going silently back to his puzzle.

She huffed and said "Not even a hello, an introduction, a who are you, or a what do you want?"

The boy simply looked back at her shrugging "I assumed that if you wanted something you would tell me and if you wanted to know my name you would ask it."

She laughed "I'm Ella, what's your name?"

He looked down again "Near."

She watched him twirl his fingers in his hair and then slowly inquired "Were you the one playing the piano in here earlier?"

He shook his head and looked at her "No, that was someone else. Are you the new resident that I've heard the other children talk about?"

She nodded "I suppose I am. What have you heard about me?"

He continued with the puzzle and said in a light tone "just what everyone has said about any newcomer and the fact that they suspect you are a spy for L so he can choose a successor. It's nothing I haven't heard about a new arrival before." He paused holding a puzzle piece aloft "Except that they have more grounds to accuse you this time."

She cocked her head "What do you mean by that?"

He finished his puzzle and was about to dump it out again before he paused and looked straight at her studying her and saying "Because it was Watari that brought you here. Usually Roger is in charge of finding the brilliant children and bringing them here, and Watari stays with L. However, this time you are brought in by Watari and they use that as a base to say L sent you to watch us."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled "half true." The double doors opened and the two boys from earlier walked in.

"Ha! Look what we have here… birds of a feather right!? Looks like the freak attracted one of his own kind." said the blonde Mello while walking towards the two crouching on the ground with Matt in tow. "Hey new girl what's your name?"

She stood glaring at him "My name is Ella, I'm not a freak and neither is he."

Mello smirked "Letting her stick up for you now Near? You're pathetic." He wasn't expecting what happened next. Ella's foot came up and nailed him in the chest. He staggered backwards and almost fell if it weren't for Matt.

"You little…you're lucky I don't hit girls although I might make an exception."

"Come on Mello leave her alone she's just a little kid." The two boys left with Mello and Elle exchanging scowls. She sighed and looked back to the pale boy. He was smiling an amused smile up at her.

"What?" she questioned while smiling "Don't ever mess with a dancer."

…

Later that night, she had finished recounting what she'd been through that day to her parents via cell phone. With occasional comments from her father L and laughing from her mother Julie she ended her story and said "I wish I could be there with you, but I think I can get used to being here…as long as I get some dancing done."

Unseen to her was the movement of L smiling at Julie and her smiling back, leaning forward, and kissing him.

They broke apart and Julie turned to the phone that was on speaker "I miss you baby, have fun and don't cause too much chaos."

Elle giggled and said "OK mum I won't. I'll talk to you later. Have fun you two!" and with that she hung up and left her mom blushing and eyeing L meaningfully.

Elle sighed and flopped down on her bed listening to the silence around her. She just wanted to get along with the kids here because she wanted to please her parents. She had been in plenty of fights in her ballet classes and she knew how her mother reacted. She couldn't bear to see that look of concern and mild disappointment on her mother's face. She had a father now too, and he was L. She felt the need to show him just how good she could be at whatever challenge she was put to.

She had officially met three people today that she liked. Mello, Matt, and Near, out of these three they had different qualities she liked. Quiet reasoning Matt, brilliant Near, action oriented Mello who was also kind of cute in a stuck up stubborn kind of way.

She scoffed out loud at that thought and closed her eyes. She stayed that way, deep in thought, till she heard two voices.

She recognized one immediately. She hopped up and put her ear to the door. She was careful to turn off her lights so they wouldn't shine into the hallway as she cracked open her door and looked down the hall.

Just as she had thought it was Mello and Matt.

They walked towards her room and then stopped. For a second she thought they had spotted her but they turned and entered a room two doors down and across the hall. The door shut behind them and she quietly closed her own door and sat down on her bed.

Already dozens of plans to prank them and mess with them ran through her head. Then she thought of a better idea.

If they wanted a war they'd ask for it, but for now she needed as many allies in this place as she could get.

No matter how much the idea hurt and made her sick, if L was killed by Kira these kids were the ones that would continue the hunt and she wanted to be part of it.

She made up her mind and walked across the hall to what must be Matt and Mello's room.

She knocked and held her breath. Matt opened the door and she put on her best shy act. "Can I talk to you for a second please?" He seemed surprised and turned to look back into his room briefly before sighing and slipping out to talk to her.

Once the door closed behind him he said "What do you want?"

The way he said it wasn't harsh or sarcastic at all, but rather rushed as though he was slightly annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you if Mello would kill me if I went in there to apologize to him."

Matt looked stunned and was silent for a minute "You're serious?" She nodded and smiled. "Wow…um… as long as you talk fast enough I think you'll be fine…you want me to come it with you?"

She smiled "Thank you but I would like to do this alone."

He sighed and said "No worries then go ahead." He held the door open for her and she walked in.

"Yo! Mello, Ella wants to say something." He lowered his voice and whispered "give him some time he'll come around" then closed the door behind her.

She was grateful to him and surprised that he remembered her name. By all means he shouldn't care for her at all yet he was doing all this for her he seemed to be generally nice to her.

Mello was lounging on his bed with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. He sighed annoyed "what do you want kid?" She moved forward and stood next to his bed.

"I just wanted to say sorry for kicking you today." He looked over at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Is that it?"

She smiled "not really… I thought we could be friends"

He rolled his eyes and said "Why would I want to be friends with you?"

She sighed and flopped down on the corner of his bed. He sat up and moved away from her as though she were someone with the plague.

"What the hell kid get out of my room I told you I don't want to be friends with you, you're just a kid, go away!"

She giggled "I don't bite Mello. I want to be your friend and I don't think age worries you. I think it's the fact that there is another kid competing for the top spot and I've heard the rumors going around that I am in a better position to get that spot because I'm already acquainted with L. Or the one that I am only here to watch you to report back to L himself. I can tell you right now that some of that is true." She smiled wickedly at his shocked expression.

"Are you trying to scare me into being your friend?" he paused then squinted in a suspicious gaze and asked "What parts are true?"

She laughed "No, I just want to be here in this house and have a good time. I know I can't have everyone like me, but you struck me somehow as someone that could help me with that. By the way the only thing real about those rumors is that I've met L."

He was shocked again, but steeled his face and voice "I don't care who you've met I'm still not your friend. I accept your apology and I'll say it one more time, go away."

She smiled "Thanks, no hard feelings? I'm sure that we can become friends eventually." She walked out the door and when it closed she sighed bowing her head. How could she convince people to work with her if they didn't trust or like her at all?

"Well you're alive little one." said Matt from the floor. He was sitting with his back against the wall looking up at her.

"Hallelujah" she mumbled.

He chuckled and stood moving around her to the door and paused with his hand on the knob. He looked at her and said "Don't lose hope, he's just stubborn. From now on just ignore him he hates that. It's the best way to get his attention I guarantee it. Give him a few days maybe weeks and he'll be dying to talk to you. Everyone here needs a friend or at least an ally. You're new here so I'll be your friend. Goodnight little one." With that he reached out ruffled her raven hair and went into his room. She found herself alone in the hallway.

Instead of going back to her room she went down stairs to walk around and think. She made her way down the empty dark hallways and something caught her ear. Piano music! She padded softly to the double doors behind which rested the piano and listened.

It was a slow melody in a minor key played softly and with meaning. As quietly as she could she slipped into the room thankful that the piano faced so the players back was to her.

She was not noticed and stayed still afraid to move for fear of disturbing the musical talent of this child.

The lights were off and the only illumination was from the moon slipping through stained glass windows. She looked at the musician in the moonlight.

It was a girl around her age with layered black hair and hands so pale in the dark that they matched the white keys on the piano. She wore a long sleeved dark shirt and dark pants. She marveled at the sight of the girl's fingers moving and bringing to life the music.

The girl started to escalate the music pulling more hurried and harsh tones from between pleasant chords, then gradually building in a crescendo. Those tones all leading to descending runs and back into the soft pleasant melody only faster with more feeling.

It was switching now to a desperate climb in pitch, tempo, and volume only to fall back to a soft slow quiet almost menacing final string of notes. The girl took in a deep breath and lifted her hands from the keys.

Elle stepped forward and dared to speak. "Chopin?" she asked referring to the composer of the piece that was just played.

The girl gasped and spun around to look at her. She seemed panicked for a second then regained composer and said calmly "yes, his nocturne in C minor."

Elle smiled softly "Sorry for intruding I just wanted to see who was playing the music, it was so beautiful. Was it you earlier playing Mozart's Turkish March?"

The girl stood from the piano "Yes, it was me I'm glad someone here appreciates my music besides me. You must be the new girl what's your name?" she stared at Elle taking in every detail of Elle's appearance.

"My name is Ella what's yours?" Ella did the same as the girl and studied her new acquaintance.

"Mine's Bea, nice to meet you Ella." (AN, Bea is pronounced Bay-uh) They stared at each other for a few more seconds then Bea said "well, goodnight I guess"

She made her way to a cushioned window seat and laid down shoving a pillow under her head and staring up at the sky through the dark glass.

"You sleep here?" inquired Ella.

Bea looked at her "I hate my roommate and I like it here."

Elle's mind flashed up to her own room she had noticed two beds but one was empty. Roger had explained to her that she wouldn't have a roommate while she was here. "You can come up and sleep in my room, there is an empty bed and I don't have a roommate."

Bea looked genuinely intrigued before turning away "What's the catch?"

"Nothing I just thought you might like…"

Bea shifted "Don't say anymore. You're new here and you'll soon find out that nobody here who is smart helps the others unless there is something in it for them."

Ella scoffed cynically "I'm the new girl. I'm not used to playing by the rules of their game. My offer is open at any time." She turned and walked out wondering what to do now that she was here in Wammy's House. Obey the unspoken rules or cause a little chaos in the social structure? She had promised her mother not to cause too much chaos, but she hardly counted this as too much.

The next day she made her way down to the dining hall for breakfast. Ella sat at a table by herself eating oatmeal with lots of brown sugar piled into it. She looked up as someone sat down across from her.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" Ella was face to face with a little red headed girl that smiled way too wide to be genuine. "I'm Jenny what's your name?"

"Ella…"

"That's a cute name it's like Ella enchanted, I like that book." Ella was surprised at the forwardness of the girl. The girl kept talking till another child joined them.

"Jenny stop talking her ear off" said a young boy with mousy hair and plain features.

"Who says I was Ricky."

Through the whole morning she was introduced to more than ten kids of all sizes, ages, and backgrounds all fawning over her as though she were a new baby panda at the zoo.

During lunch it was the same way until she saw Bea sitting alone and went to sit across from her.

As soon as the kids around her and following her saw where she was going it was like a wave of death fell over them.

All the kids fell silent and suddenly had somewhere to go or someone to see. They all disappeared, except Bea.

As Ella sat across from her, Bea smiled wickedly and said. "Be careful who you are seen with, you may be outcast from the general public."

"You have officially engaged my interest Bea. Why does everyone avoid you like an illness?"

She laughed slightly and said "More like and illness of the mind. You haven't heard the rumors about me? Ha, I've heard the ones about you and no one even talks to me. You, on the other hand seem to have quite a fan base already." She motioned over to a table where a bunch of kids were staring at them.

"Well before I hear it from them, wanna clear up your so called rumors?" Bea smiled and ruffled her hair with one hand while laughing sarcastically. "Well let's just say my father is a convicted serial murderer and a really publicized one at that."

Ella raised one eyebrow and asked "Is it anyone I have heard of, or do you mind if I know?" Bea glanced around before leaning forward "If you are acquainted with L you should know his name well."

Ella winked at her and said "You want to know if my rumors are true. Hmm… not until I know I can trust you."

"Then I won't tell you my father's name." They stared at each other then both smiled resolutely. They realized that they had more in common then they had expected in more ways than one. They were both thoughtful digging personalities acting way beyond their age of almost nine years. From across the room two pairs of eyes watched them.

"Then she said she'd seen L. I mean come on, who is this girl?" Mello ranted to his best friend.

"I don't know man, she seems cool. You should go find out what she's doing here if you're so concerned." said Matt while playing his video game.

"I don't want to talk to her." Mello hissed.

Matt simply shrugged and said "Suit yourself."

It seemed that Saturdays, were fun days that everyone spent hanging out and doing nothing in particular. Ella stayed the whole of the rest of the day with Bea not talking to anyone else until late that night.

"Hey kid" Mello called as he spotted the new girl and her freaky friend walking up the stairs. "Why are you here exactly?" Ella looked down at him standing at the foot of the stairs looking contemptuously up at her.

Ella half smiled "Why are you here?" she paused then mimicked him "exactly?" She turned to walk up the rest of the stairs surprised that he didn't follow. The two girls continued talking till they reached Ella's room.

Bea looked around then said "Is that offer still open?"

Ella smiled and opened her door "Yes, I do believe it is."

Bea laughed nervously and said "Listen Ella I want to say something to you before you say yes for sure and after I say this I will understand if you want to kick me out and outcast me as well."

Ella drew her eyebrows together and said "I promise I won't why would I?" They went into her room and shut the door sitting on the floor across from each other.

Bea whispered "Because of who my father is. You might be creeped out."

Ella giggled "OK, tell me and I'll tell you if I know L."

Bea shook her head "that's not why I'm telling you. I'm telling you because you are my friend." It was true. In that one short day the two girls had formed a bond that took some people years to achieve.

Ella's smile disappeared "It's alright Bea I can handle it so don't worry."

Bea sighed "My name is Bea but I only pronounce it Bay-uh here among these judgmental self-righteous children. It's really just supposed to be said like the letter B because that's what my father named me. My father's name is… is…his name is…" she paused and swallowed "Beyond Birthday."

A shock of electricity ran straight through Ella's spine. She knew the name well. Her mother had followed the case when they had lived in California. Beyond was in prison at that very moment because of L. "You can reject me now if you want" Said Bea getting up to leave.

"NO! … I mean no, don't go, I have something to say." Bea sat back down as Ella explained. "I don't care who your father is, and to be fair to you I think I should say this. My name isn't Ella its Elle because my father is L." Ella watched Bea's stunned face and said "If you don't want to sleep here I'd understand."

Bea burst out laughing "You are worried I wouldn't want to be here? HA! You've got issues. I guess this means we're still friends so yeah I'll stay. Oh my gosh, I saw your name was Elle but I thought you just liked it pronounced differently like I do with mine HAHAHA."

Ella lifted and eyebrow "You saw?"

Bea sighed "Never mind, we really are something you know that?"

Ella smiled. "We can't tell anyone"

Bea smiled wickedly "of course not that would be distasteful and stupid, two things we are not. Want to take an oath?" She reached into her back pocket of her dark wash jeans and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Ella intrigued. So far as she knew weapons were outlawed here, but so were lighters and Matt had one. She didn't really care how or why she had it but she wondered what the oath would entail. "Don't worry I won't kill you or anything. I simply make a cut on my hand you make one on yours and we shake on it."

Ella thought for a moment then said "We can't make it noticeable though, here hand me your knife." She took it and turned her right hand palm up slashing a small cut on the middle section of her pinky finger. "We'll pinky swear." She handed the blade back to Bea and the girl copied her actions and put the knife away.

They linked pinky fingers and Bea said "We oath not to tell our secrets. We oath to keep them closer than our hearts. Anything you want to add?"

Ella took a breath "We oath to keep our identities to ourselves, and that we will remain friends no matter what ills come between us."

Bea nodded and said "I promise."

Ella mirrored her "I promise."

"This will always be our symbol ok?" asked Bea smiling brightly. They unhooked fingers and smiled. Ella nodded and marveled at how fast they had grown to trust each other. They'd known each other one day and they were already in a blood pact telling each other their most hidden secrets. They stayed up talking till early morning.

Bea's thoughts…

How is this girl so confident? Why does she want to be my friend? I know I can trust her I just don't know why she trusts me. I just confessed that my father is a murderer that her father arrested with help from an FBI agent Naomi Misora.

That alone should make her wary of me.

Well if she is like her father she will always be suspicious of everyone. She sits cross legged wherever she is, on the floor, in a chair. I wonder what her mother is like?

She tells me her mother is beautiful and a dancer. She used to be ballet. Too much like my mother.

I don't know if I want to meet her mom except for the fact that Elle says she is nice. My mother was not nice in any sense of the word.

Cruel, conniving, money hungry, woman. Supposedly she only had me because she was promised half a million dollars. I cleared that lie up with my father. He raised me off and on till I was six.

I remember every moment with him. He may have been a criminal, but he was my guardian angel in my times of need. I remembered every time that he came into my house and took me away from my demon mother. Back to his place for a few weeks before my mother came to get me back. I wondered what L was really like.

This girl was his daughter and she was brilliant. The way she spoke and reasoned was amazing. She had a hidden side as well. She had one side that she showed to the public. She acted simple, young, cute, a child able to charm you off your feet.

While alone with her I saw the side that was genius, meticulous, careful, the side that could walk away with someone's wallet and they wouldn't even care. This girl was master at playing emotions.

I have to be as careful as she is.

Elle's thoughts…

I like this girl. She's known me for a day and it seems like we are best friends. I won't avoid her like the others do. She is the only one that has shown me true face besides Matt and Near.

She's different than most of the kids here. Sure she excels at all her class work and gets high test scores, but it seems like she doesn't want to be top of the ladder and that she doesn't want to excel above everyone because it meant becoming the next L.

She doesn't express any ill feelings towards my father. She just seemed to think that climbing the social ladder wasn't for her.

She is a bit of a free spirit. She doesn't like to do what others were doing. She liked to be withdrawn and considered the smaller things in life the best.

She is coarse and sometimes cruel to those that demean her, but around me she just shines. She's smart, talented, with an amazing ear for music. She is pretty and as I've come to know witty and surprisingly positive.

She sits with one or both of her legs pulled up to her chest. A gesture I was sure came from her own father. I was still cautious about her but I don't know anyone who I'm not cautious around save for my mother and L.

Even then I was still a little on guard around him. I have concluded that Bea and I have a mutual distrust but we are both willing to overlook it for a sense of greater belonging. We may never grow to trust anyone completely let alone each other.

I don't care who her father is I don't think she cares about my father either. That was one thing I liked about her.

She was able to overlook things outwardly that she obviously considered inwardly.

No POV…

The next morning Ella was awakened by someone jumping on her bed. "Wake up you silly sleepy head wake up!" sang Bea hopping down onto the floor.

"You're gonna miss breakfast!"

Elle sat up and looked around. "What time is it?"

Bea laughed. "Sleep lag much? It's almost eight breakfast ends in half an hour." Elle got up, dressed, and the two girls made their way down stairs. They sat at their table alone and whispered conversation giggling and laughing at things they were both saying.

At another table Mello sat staring at Ella. 'Who does she think she is? She says she knows L, but how do I know she's telling the truth? She's so sure of herself like she knows everything. She's just a kid she has no idea who she's dealing with. There is no way I can let this girl get to me.'

"Earth to Mello… hey you've been glaring at the new kid forever. What's wrong with you? You don't usually hate kids that young unless it's Near, and you only hate him cuz of scores. She's been here for two days." Matt said play hitting Mello in the arm.

Mello turned back to him saying "She's psycho I don't know who she thinks she is."

Matt laughed. "Wow she really got to you what did she say? She seems like a pretty cool kid. Besides hanging out with the Goth girl she seems really normal." Mello went silent for a while then stood and walked over to the table at which the two girls were sitting.

"Found a new friend Goth girl?" he said harshly.

Bea smirked "Yeah too bad you can't find any."

Mello bristled and glared at the new girl "As far as I'm concerned I don't need a friend like her."

At this Bea got a maniacal look in her eyes and her face darkened "If only you were so lucky to have a friend like her. Or even be like her for one day. Do you notice that she is the only one that genuinely wants to talk to me here or even be friends with those that no one else can understand? She understands people in a way that no one, not even you can measure up to. She's a genius when it comes to knowing people's character. It's something you can't beat and you're bitter." 

Mello was taken aback. This was the most he'd ever heard her talk, even in class and here she was insulting him. He walked away. It even surprised himself that he didn't reply with some smart-alecky comment before stalking away.

Matt followed him out of the hall back to their room trying to get info from him. "What did they say? Come on man tell me."

Mello refused to talk till they were in their room. He flopped down on his bed and said "Is she right Matt?"

Matt chuckled "Well if you tell me what she said I'll tell you."

Mello faced him "She told me I'm jealous of Ella's understanding of people, and that I can never measure up."

Matt sat on his own bed "well you can if you try, but you don't make a conscious effort of it with everyone you meet like Ella does."

Mello turned over and stared at his ceiling silently for the rest of the night, deep in thought.

The next day went by in a rush. Classes and projects were being completed and Mello found himself in the library studying. He stood on the ladder reaching up to grab a book. Opening it he began to scan through it picking up on anything important to the subject he was currently studying. Looking back on the shelf he saw the second book he had been looking for. He reached up to grab the other, but being distracted it slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor. Sighing at his luck he took a step down to retrieve it and found someone had already picked it up. He gazed down and wrinkled his nose when he saw it was Ella.

"Here" She held it out for him and as soon as he had taken it she turned to walk away.

He growled under his breath and jumped from the ladder. "Wait up!" She turned and looked up at him with her icy eyes.

"Yes Mello?" she blinked twice and raised her eyebrows.

He looked away suddenly regretting the decision he had made the night before. He pushed away his pride and followed through with it anyway. "So I realized something last night. I'm kind of a jerk." She made a face that insinuated she would like to say "Kind of?" but she stayed silent and let him continue. "I just wanted to say I've been a little mean and you didn't deserve it. So how can I make up for it?"

He cringed at the question and hoped she wouldn't be too conniving against him. "Only one thing." She smiled.

He tried hard to not roll his eyes and inquired "And what would that be?"

She turned away and took a step "Let's be friends." She smiled brightly glancing over her shoulder at him and walking away.

…..

Ella spent all of her time with Bea and soon came the news that Ella could go and visit her parents for a week. She was a bit nervous about the request she wanted to make to them over the phone one Friday.

"Mommy I have something to ask."

Julie sighed and responded "I know that tone of voice. What did you do? Or better yet, what crazy thing do you want to do?"

Ella chuckled nervously at her mother's insight and continued "Well, I met this girl and she's become my best friend. I've told her all about you mom, and she really wants to meet you. Can I bring her with me?" Ella cringed while Bea sitting next to her held her breath.

Julie looked at her husband concerned. "Hang on a sec Hun" Julie muted the phone and voiced her opinion. "There are too many people who know your identity already, why should we have another innocent bystander here with us?"

He thought for a moment then replied with "Yes, I see your point, but consider that the child she is referring to is one from Wammy's house. They will be just as versed as her in proper case handling and we don't have to reveal who I am if you don't want. I however think it would be a good thing for Ella to have a friend her age to keep her company and occupied during our work."

Julie agreed and added, "Fine, but it's your fault if things get chaotic. You haven't seen Ella when she brings other kids home. She gets them to do almost anything she wants and plays a pro manipulator gathering info almost to the point of blackmail on them and their families." He smiled imagining the child doing such a task. "Although…" Julie thought "She's never called anyone a best friend before. Even if the other girl said it about her. She knows the true meaning of those two words put together." She held up the phone once again and reactivated the sound. "Yes, we think it would be alright if you brought her. What's her name?"

Ella and Bea exchanged grins "Her name is Bea."

Julie smiled "well I'll see you and Bea soon, have fun."

"We will" replied Ella quickly before saying her goodbyes. "I can't believe it!" She shouted after hanging up. "You're coming with me! I can't wait for you to meet them."

Bea grew nervous "What if they find out about me? What if they learn who my father is?"

"Don't worry my mom will love you no matter what. That's her whole thing. Love is what she has most of…that or talent. She's amazing when she dances."

Little did they know, but L had already received an update from Roger that Ella was spending a lot of her time with Bea Birthday. He knew all about the child and who her father was. He was really interested in his own way to know what this child was all about. And if she meant any harm towards Ella. What better way to do this than in person? He arranged a way to meet them while staying away from the other detectives.

…

"_**And**_ Bea, sir?" Roger asked tentatively.

"Yes I would like Ella and Bea to be flown out to my location tomorrow." L confirmed to the older man.

"But sir, you are aware of the girl's history? And of her mental breakdown in January?"

L understood the man's worries, but it was not something he wished to discuss. "I am well aware and I am fully prepared for anything thank you."

He heard an unsure pause before Roger answered "Very well both girls will be on a flight tomorrow with Watari. He arrived this afternoon."

"Thank you Roger" he hung up the phone and placed it on the table in front of him.

…

"Can you believe it? My little Elle has a best friend and I get to meet her this week!" Julie was beside herself with joy and did all she could to not seem happy around the investigation.

L admired her acting skills, but called her bluff when they were finally alone, which led to a lot of giggling from her and a game of who gets to be on top.

When Ella and Bea arrived Julie met them at the airport. "Hi girls." She waved and caught Ella as she jumped into her arms.

"Mom this is Bea, Bea this is my mother Julie."

Bea smiled glancing up at Julie, but not making eye contact. "Nice to meet you"

She held out her hand and Julie took it "Pleasure to meet you as well. Any friend of my daughters is welcome in my home" She led them out to the car and brought them back to the hotel. On the way there Ella told her mom almost everything that had happened in Wammy's house, leaving out some details that she thought might not go over well. They entered their suite through the main door. "Where is everyone?" questioned Ella when she saw the empty room.

"Next door. I'd rather you two stay here so they don't know you're around."

Ella nodded "Let me guess, father's idea of keeping us safe is to pretend we're not here at all so no one can target us."

Julie smiled and kissed her forehead. "Be good. I'll be back tonight, if you need anything call me on my cell."

The girls looked around smiling. "I can't believe it." Said Bea quietly "A whole hotel suite just for us!" they giggled and went off to explore.

That evening Julie returned to find the girls drawing on sketch pads, colored pencils strewn around them. They both looked up and greeted her with smiles. Bea had been instructed by Ella to smile as much as she could around Julie. Ella knew her mother's smiles towards her were genuine, but she also knew that the best mask a dancer ever learns to wear is a smile. Fake or real it presented the illusion that one was happy and friendly. Her mother often said that the only talent you can take away from dancing and apply to real life is your ability to fake emotion. So far in her life Ella had seen these words ring true.

She'd seen her mother in dances portraying a character or an emotion and then on the street doing the same exact thing. She wasn't lying really; she was accommodating people's perceptions. Julie sat with them and looked at their drawings before a side door opened and in shuffled L.

Ella ran to L hugging him and exclaiming "I knew you'd let me come back!"

Meeting them both was easy, gaining trust from one was hard. Bea sat with Ella in one corner whispering excitedly. "She's just like you said. She's so pretty."

Ella smiled "Yes I know, but what do you think of him?"

She covertly stole a glance over her shoulder at L before replying "Exactly what I imagined. My father really did act like him. I think I like it here."

Julie took the girls out to dinner that night to get to know Bea better. Asking the whole spread of questions that ranged from what do you like to do, to, how are you treated where you live? She analyzed the girl as she spoke listening to how she said her answers to see just who she was. She knew her lover would do the same thing, but this was her turn.

She saw the true intent on being friends with Ella. As though she had only known Ella as a friend. Somehow Julie thought this was true. It made her sad to see such a bright child be so lonely. "I met Ella and right away we clicked. She's the only one who really talks to me there. I feel sometimes like I don't belong to that house."

Ella side glanced at Bea knowing a little deeper into that feeling then she would have thought. "Well, should we go back?" Julie suggested. The girls agreed and they were on their way.

Julie was happy to see the way Ella and Bea trusted each other. It was good for girls to have a confidant, a secret keeper, a best friend. She also realized that the trust presented on the outside was still very wavy on the inside. Both girls being raised to be suspicious and untrusting of anyone around them, perhaps Bea was a little more, but all in all they knew their limits.

When the night had drawn on into the early hours of the morning Julie stood in the main room looking at the video screens wondering what would come out of this new experiment concocted by her L. He sat staring as well, something sinister running through his head.

She sighed and vocalized at last "What do you think of Bea?" He didn't turn as though not hearing her at first, but then nodded and responded "She's charming in her own way. Very different then I would have thought considering her past."

"Her past?" Julie still didn't know.

"She has had an interesting upbringing before being placed in the house. I had believed she would be utterly against me, but the way she interacts with Ella points to the contrary. She has no intention of challenging me. Yet on the other end she seems to have no aspirations to join in the race to overcome me either. It's all backwards from what I thought."

"What do you mean backwards? Why would she be against you?" Julie asked confused.

"Her father was an outcast of sorts from Whammy's house and a murderer." He looked over Julie's stunned face. "Her name is Bea Birthday. Daughter of Beyond Birthday."

Julie sat down slowly, realization showing on her face. "You knew? Does Ella know?"

L sighed "She said she doesn't care."

Julie shook her head in disbelief "Silly little girl."

….

**Sorry for not updating for soooooooo long I'll do better I promise**


End file.
